Little boys left behind
by snowstorm245
Summary: what if the zombie apocalypse happened when Nick and Ellis where kids instead of adults? what is different what's the same and could these two impossible friends make it through it? find out. rated T just to be safe


hello so this is my first left 4 dead fanfic. I may possibly turn it into a series if i get enough reviews.

Nick is 13

Ellis is 10

hope you enjoy and please .

* * *

Nick didn't hear it at first but there was the sound of sobbing quietly at first but as time passed it grew louder and to Nick it almost sounded frightened. At first he had assumed that it was a witch near by but he realized that it was too deep and masculine to be the stupid bitch. He got up and followed the sound of the sobbing. The house that they were in wasn't to big so it was easy to find we're it was coming from. He stood in front of the door listening to the sobs coming from inside debating on weather or not he should leave the kid or to go and try and comfort him. He inwardly debated with himself for a few minutes until the sobs started to escalate into almost hysteria. Making up his mind he pushed open the door and stepped in. The room was average size with a desk and bed in it. Laying on the bed was a boy smaller then him taking up less then half the bed. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was dressed in A t-shirt and the overalls he usually wore we're lying on the floor he precious hat was on the desk beside the bed. The boys usually happy go lucky face that annoyed the crap out of Nick was red and covered in tears. The poor boy was sitting up in the bed legs drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around him.

"Hey uh Ellis you ok" Nick asked his voice cracking half way through his sentence. He cursed his changing body for sounding so weak. Ellis wiped his eyes trying to get control of himself to no avail. He finally shook his head in a no. Tears still fell from his eyes but he tried to wipe them away as fast as he they would appear. "Ssorry" he said in a dry and cracked voice. Nick stood there for a moment trying to figure out whether he should approach him or leave the room. He was never really good at the comfort thing because they way he grew up it was stay strong or die. He knew he would have to comfort Ellis or wait for zombies to come banging on the "safe room" door. He quietly walked over to the bed with out Ellis noticing once at the bedside he slowly lowered himself down onto the bed. He took off his white hoodie and his jeans. Leaving himself in his blue shirt and a pair of gray boxers. He then pulled down the covers of the bed and cautiously approach the crying boy. He wrapped his arms around him and immediately the boy stiffened but didn't refuse the comforting embrace. "Umm you going to tell me what's wrong" Nick asked after a long silence. The boy was quiet for a few minutes. Making Nick grow annoyed. " we'll are you or aren't you!" He finally shouted. Ellis whimpered and Nick instantly felt sorry. " sorry you... You don't have to if you don't want". He held the boy for a few moments before he finally spoke up in a shaky voice. "N-nightmare". Nick paused again trying to figure out what he should do. Ellis sniffled again snapping him out of his thoughts of how to handle the situation. "What happened kid" he finally asked hesitantly. Another long pause, Ellis sniffled some more and wiped the tears from his face. " you,you left me and I was all alone" Nick sat there in surprise he didn't know that his presence was that important to someone it never had been before. "Are you going to leave?" he said hiccuping at the end of it.

That's when all of the pieces of what was going on fit into place. He was scared that like Rochelle and Coach he would one day just take off with a lame excuse. He remembers the day they left saying that they were going on an food run and would be back in a little bit. He saw the way that the two looked at each other though that's what tipped him off that something was wrong. They both kept glancing at each other in shame and what looked like pity. Ellis though was clueless he hugged them good bye and watched them go with the innocence that only a child could hold. Unaware of the heartbreak that was going to take place. Well a "little bit" turned into hours of Ellis staring at the door waiting, then days until final Nick couldn't take watching the hope in his eyes that he had every day only slowly fade as the sun set burst out that they had left them to die. That was nearly six months ago and Ellis and Nick had long since left that safe room behind. Ellis sometimes asked where they went which Nick had no answer to. Well he had a few which he wasn't going to share with him. One was that they had been rescued and were safe but had purposely left them behind, another was that they had been attacked by zombies and had fallen, the last was that they really had been on a food run and had never made it back but he knew that the two before that one was more likely. But bringing himself back to the present he went to go reply

" I won't leave so don't worry so much idiot" Ellis sat there before he turned around and surprising Nick once again bared his face in his light blue shirt. "Do ya p-promise" he asked a sad tone in his voice. "Yer always say'n that I'm a nuisance and how us would be glad to be rid o me" . Nick couldn't Deny what Ellis was saying he had said more often then not that he wanted to ditch the kid. He hadn't meant it but he guessed Ellis believed he did and by the look of it had been bothering him for awhile now. "Umm I take it back" he said. Ellis looked up at his eyes telling him he didn't believe him. "Look kid I know I sometimes say things like that but it's not true" he paused for a second then continue "The truth is I really need you even though I don't actually say it and you see I'm not very good at emotional stuff and I can be well an ass sometimes but I promise to never ever leave you behind" he took a deep breath letting Ellis soak it all in. He stared at Nick for a moment and Nick stared back. Until he couldn't stare at him any more looking away he added " besides it's more Likely that you'll leave me after you figure out what an ass I can be". After saying this Ellis looked at him more intensely and his gaze seemed to sharpen. Ellis's small hands began to ball the fabric of Nicks shirt into his fists. "Never I won't ever leave I pwmise" Ellis said with a serious note in his eyes and the truthfulness only a child could have. Nick nodded in response and the little boy's poster relaxed instantly. "Go back to sleep I"m going to go back on watch" Nick told him after awhile. He began to move to get up when Ellis's small hands gripped the fabric at the back of Nick's dark blue shirt. "N-NO!" Ellis said in a panicked voice. Nick could here the fear in his voice. "D-Don't leave I...I " Ellis continued to stutter before the words finally left him. "I'm scared" Nick hesitated not sure how to react to this out burst when he was scared no one was ever there for him ...but he knew that he had to be there for Ellis. This pause also gave Ellis enough time to add something. " I don't wanna be alone its scary in the dark" he sniffled and this is what made Nick's resolve crumble on weather or not he should stay or go. "I'll be right back I'm just going to double check the doors and barracked them" he quickly removed Ellis's fingers from his shirt and bolted out of the room leaving the scared boy to figure out what had just happened.

He quickly checked both doors with no sign of any of the infected. He then barracked one door with a wooden table and the other with a bunch of wooded cargo boxes why they were there he had no idea. He then raced back to the room Ellis was turned of the lights as he entered and crawled back into the bed. "Night Ellis" he said after he had put the covers over himself. He curled up onto his side that was away from Ellis and closed his eyes. He began to relax when he heard the rustling of the covers moving instantly putting him into turned to see Ellis looking at him a unasked question burning in his eyes. "Can can I..." before the boy could even finish his sentence Nick wrapped both arms around him pulling him close. Ellis then cuddled up to him his head resting on Nick's chest. There was a sigh of contentment from Ellis. "Night, night Nick" he said in a sleepy voice and in barely a whisper making Nick have to strain his ears added "Love you big brother" before slowly drifting back into sleep. Nick laid there for a few moments trying to comprehend what the boy had just said. He curled his arms protectively around the boy after awhile holding him close and promised himself that he would keep the little boy named Ellis safe no matter what the cost because Ellis had awoken something in Nick that night. Something that told him that Ellis was important. He finally fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
